En Silencio
by SylviaMaria
Summary: En silencio no podían evitar amarse,no podían evitar desearse el uno al otro. Siempre en silencio.


_Bueno, hacía mucho que no me pasaba por aquí xD. Siento la tardanza y siento que mi vuelta no signifique aún la actualización de As Long. La historia continúa, solo le está llevando más tiempo fluir hacia el papel. ^^ En realidad, os traigo un one - shot cortito que vino a mí después de ver las escenas Samcedes del capítulo 3x12 "The Spanish Teacher" Es una ida de olla, os lo advierto de antemano y el que avisa no es traidor, pero es lo que se me vino a la cabeza luego de pararme a pensar lo que implicaba el silencio entre dos personas que están destinadas a amarse. Espero que os guste. Para la próxima espero venir con actualización de As Long y con el nuevo semi long fic en el que llevo trabajando un mes, también es Samcedes. :) Un beso enorme y gracias por leerme._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario me habría librado de Shane en el 3x08 ya :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>En Silencio:<em>**

No hablarse. No hablarse durante una semana. Toda una semana. Cinco largos días de clase viéndolo a todas horas, viéndolo en el Club Glee, en los pasillos, en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo notando cómo la miraba mientras ella comía con Shane. Sin hablarse, sin poder saludarlo al menos, ni preguntarle "¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Es tan difícil para ti como para mí?" Viéndolo todos los días, con su cara triste, y cansado, debido a las noches sin dormir. Noches en las que ella luchaba para no llamarlo queriendo escuchar su voz. Queriendo que su voz fuese lo último que oyese antes de conciliar el sueño. Como aquellos meses de verano, en los que él le cantaba una nana y ella se dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro y una sensación de calma en su corazón.

Aquellos meses de verano en los que había aprendido a amar y a ser amada.

Ya no quedaba nada de esos meses, él se lo había llevado todo con su marcha. Incluido su corazón roto, que había intentando recomponer con ayuda de Shane. Su novio la había apoyado durante todo ese tiempo y ella jamás podría agradecerle completamente la dedicación que le había profesado a lo largo de su noviazgo. Había estado con ella cuando había abandonado a los chicos del Glee para unirse a las Trouble Tones, cuando había rechazado el papel de Maria en el musical y lo seguiría estando si ella lo elegía finalmente a él.

Pero, ¿por qué era tan difícil oír lo que le dictaba su corazón?

Necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba saber que era lo que debía decidir. Sam, su primer amor, o Shane, su novio.

Sam, que con solo dedicarle una de sus sonrisas hacía que su estúpido corazón se detuviese. Que con solo besarla conseguía que sus piernas flaqueasen a punto de caerse al suelo. Que con solo abrazarla, la llevaba a un mundo en el que solo ellos existían. Un mundo en el que su amor no estaba prohibido, un mundo en el que ella lo hubiese escogido solo a él. Un mundo que no era la realidad.

No podía hablarle, no podía decirle que extrañaba su voz. No podía decirle que su corazón había vuelto a latir con fuerza al oírle cantar la canción. Ni siquiera podía decirle que sus botas eran horribles.

No podía decirle que la canción que ella había cantado, era enteramente para él, aunque hubiese quedado claro al colocarse enfrente de él mientras le cantaba el estribillo. Porque en ese momento, nada le había importado. Ni Shane, ni la señorita Pilsbury, ni lo que pensasen sus compañeros de Glee. En ese momento, solo importaban ellos dos, y lo que ella le había cantado.

Y la sonrisa que él había formado en su rostro cuando ella había dado la nota final. Y los aplausos que había dado. Y...

Extrañaba su sonrisa.

Extrañaba sus ojos.

Su boca.

Sus labios.

Extrañaba su voz.

Lo extrañaba y no podía evitarlo. La señorita Pilsbury tenía razón. Necesitaba escuchar a su corazón y su corazón no hacía más que añorarlo y desearlo de vuelta.

A él. A Sam. Solo a él.

Tenía que dejar a Shane. Debía hacerlo. No quería hacerle daño, no después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella. En silencio su corazón ya se había decidido. En silencio su corazón solo oía la voz de Sam. En silencio se imaginaba que volvía a susurrarle palabras de amor al oído. Que volvía a dedicarle canciones con su guitarra en los días lluviosos. En silencio, solo lo oía a él. Al primer chico que le había dado su primer beso de amor, al primer chico que la había hecho mujer, al primero que le había dicho "te quiero", al primero por el que había llorado. Al primero que había amado y seguía amando con todo su corazón. A Sam. Solo a él.

Su mente le rogó que dejase de pensar por un momento en él si quería llegar viva a casa de Kurt. Se había dejado su chaqueta olvidada en el salón del coro y sabía que él pondría el grito en el cielo si recordase que la había dejado allí sola, desvalida, entre tantas sillas vacías. La chaqueta que él mismo había diseñado.

Mercedes se rió al recordar como él le había estado hablando de la chaqueta toda la semana. Como había ahorrado para comprarse la tela, cuántas horas le había dedicado hasta que quedase perfecta... La chaqueta era una obra de arte, pero, eso no era raro en Kurt. Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la carretera y en lo cerca que estaba ya de su casa. Esa casa en la que ahora también vivía Sam.

Aparcó el coche frente al portal de la entrada y agarró la chaqueta, acomodando su ropa antes de cerrar la puerta del coche. Se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa y no tuvo que llamar, pues Finn Hudson abrió la puerta de improviso, tomándola por sorpresa.

—¡Hey, Mercedes!

—Hola Finn.

El moreno casi la empujó para que entrase, saliendo él al exterior.

—Le he traído la chaqueta a Kurt —dijo la chica divertida—. Se la dejó olvidada en el Glee Club.

—¡Estupendo! Muchas gracias, Mercedes. Kurt no está, se ha ido a visitar a Blaine, pero seguro que está al caer. Si quieres esperarlo...

—Si a ti no te molesta —le respondió Mercedes.

—No. En realidad, he quedado con Rachel e iba ya de salida. Siéntate a esperarlo, no hay problema. Tenemos galletas en la cocina y refrescos por si te apetecen —le sugirió Finn con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Finn. Me quedaré un ratito.

—Espero que no te haga esperar mucho. Nos vemos mañana —le dijo, y cerró la puerta de la entrada dejándola completamente sola en la casa.

—Hasta mañana —le respondió ella a una puerta ya cerrada.

Y ese era el futuro marido de Rachel Berry...

Cuando la noche anterior su amiga les había confesado que se había prometido con Finn Hudson, Kurt y ella habían sufrido un colapso. ¡Casarse tan jóvenes era una locura! ¿Y si no era la persona adecuada?

Se sentó en el sofá e intentó no pensar en Rachel, en Finn y en su posible boda. En lugar de ello, observó detenidamente las fotos que había encima de la mesita de cristal. Los Hummel-Hudson habían incluido ya a Sam en los retratos. La mayoría de ellas eran de Kurt posando con sus diversos modelos, pero destacaba una de Finn y Sam haciendo músculo y otra de Sam con Burt y Finn de pesca. En la última, Sam se reía hacia la cámara con un pescado grande mientras Finn sostenía uno diminuto a su lado encogiendo los hombros. Sam se veía perfecto en las fotos. Guapo, gracioso. Adorable.

Ya lo habían integrado en la familia. Era uno más.

Habían pasado ya veinte minutos y Kurt aún no había vuelto.

Mercedes no quería marcharse sin saludarlo pero tampoco le parecía bien esperarlo allí durante tanto tiempo, en la casa de los Hummel donde también vivía Sam. ¿Qué ocurriría si él llegase a casa y la viese sentada en el sofá del salón? Probablemente creyese que había ido a buscarlo y no era así. No lo era.

Aunque su corazón no hiciese más que reprocharle haber usado la chaqueta como excusa para poder volver a verle. Su estúpido corazón estaba equivocado. Su estúpido corazón debía dejar de pensar en él hasta que ella pudiese hablar con Shane y romper su relación.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time._

Jar of Hearts.

Ahora su mente se empeñaba en recordarle la canción. Aquella con la que todo había empezado. El amor, la pasión, los llantos y el adiós.

Pero no era su mente la que se la recordaba.

La canción estaba sonando de verdad. Venía del piso de arriba.

Sus piernas la obligaron a levantarse y a buscar la procedencia de la música. Subiendo las escaleras y siguiendo por el pasillo.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the eyes inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are._

La puerta de la habitación estaba totalmente abierta y la canción sonaba en una vieja mini cadena musical. Durante un segundo, se detuvo en la puerta sin llegar a entrar.

Era la habitación de invitados.

La habitación que ahora ocupaba Sam.

Llena de recuerdos y de fotos de ellos del verano que habían pasado juntos.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms._

_And learn to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time._

Escondida, escuchaba como la letra de la canción se iba clavando en su mente, recordándole todo por lo que habían pasado. Todo el amor que habían sentido el uno por el otro. Todo el amor que aún sentía por él.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are._

Y empezó a llorar. Como lo había hecho durante todas las noches después de su partida. Como lo había hecho después de su regreso, y como lo hacía ahora, sabiéndolo lejos de ella.

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back._

Se acercó a la puerta para verlo durante unos segundos, antes de irse de allí. Sam estaba sentado en su cama, tratando de no llorar, observando las fotos de ella que tenía en su corcho. Mercedes reprimió un suspiro, llevándose la mano a sus labios para guardar silencio.

El silencio que debía haber entre ellos.

Pero él no lo hizo. Al oír la parte de la canción en la que él le había pedido que bailase con ella, su corazón lo traicionó y no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all._

Lloró como un niño delante de ella sin saberlo. Lloró como ella lo había llorado a él. Y como aún lo seguía haciendo. Fue en ese momento, cuando él se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y la vio.

La vio con esos ojos verdes cubiertos de lágrimas de los que ella se había enamorado. Y se levantó de la cama, andando hacia ella. Deteniéndose a observarla. Sin decir nada.

En silencio.

El silencio que debía haber entre ellos.

Él le secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos, mirándola a los ojos y luchando por no decirle lo hermosa que estaba.

Ella también lo miró, a la vez luchando para no estirarse y abrazarlo.

En silencio.

En silencio, él la invitó de nuevo a bailar. En completo silencio bailaron el último trozo de la canción. Con las manos de él en su cintura y las de ella en su cuello.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all._

En silencio, no pudieron evitar acariciarse. No pudieron evitar besarse.

En silencio, Mercedes le sacó su camiseta mientras él besaba su cuello y su mandíbula. Mientras él acariciaba sus pechos y se perdía en su dulce aroma. Sin hablar, ella lo besó en sus hombros, en sus fuertes brazos. Sin decir nada, ella se desnudó para él y él para ella. Sin hablarse, habían desnudado sus corazones. En silencio, solo eran ellos, dos enamorados, acostados encima de una cama.

Dos cuerpos que anhelaban sentirse el uno al otro, en silencio.

Sam se empujaba lentamente dentro de ella, mientras Mercedes lloraba por el inmenso amor que ambos aún sentían y se profesaban. Ya no había canción. Ya no quedaba nada que les recordase como había empezado todo. En la habitación solo se oían los sonidos que salían de sus bocas. Sonidos de amor y de pasión. Sonidos de dos almas que se querían en silencio.

Sus cuerpos alcanzaron el clímax llevándolos lejos de allí, a un lugar donde pudiesen gritarse cuánto se amaban. A un lugar donde pudiesen entregarse sin remordimientos. A un lugar donde solo ellos habitasen.

Pero ese lugar no existía.

Ese lugar estaba en sus mentes y en sus corazones. Ese lugar en el que ellos se decían "te quiero" no tenía cabida en esa realidad.

Solo les quedaba amarse.

Solo les quedaba desearse.

En silencio.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de autor: Sí, como ya dije antes, fue una ida de olla completa, pero una vez que un nuevo fic secuestra mi mente, no puedo parar hasta plasmarlo en el papel. Gracias por leerlo. Si queréis dejar un review, el botoncillo está aquí abajo.<em>


End file.
